


Really, Derek? Dead silence?

by Skchorpion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, S02E02, Shape Shifted, kinda smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, a variation of S02E02 kinda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lonelyirises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyirises/gifts).



Stiles stopped the Jeep.  
"Okay now, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk."

Derek looked up. "I'll distract her."

Stiles stopped the man, putting a hand on his chest, "Whoawhoawhoa - you? You're not going in there."  
There was an awkward moment when Stiles realised he was still holding onto Derek.  
"Aaand I'm taking my hand off," Stiles said, looking anything but the man before him.

"Okay, fine. What's your plan?"  
"To distract her?" Derek rolled his eyes.  
"How?" Stiles turned back to Derek, eyeing his lips, because damn, that's some distraction on its own... "By punching her in the face?" yeah, that's what he'd get for thoughts like these.  
"By TALKING to her, you dumbass." 

Stiles shook his head. How the hell was this supposed to work? Isaac was in there and maybe even ripping someone apart already??  
"Oh yeah? Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" 

Derek just looked at him, confused. No way in hell was he going to flirt in front of Stiles. He might even blush... And yes, he felt his cheeks becoming warm at the thought already... Goddamn Stiles. Why were they still in this fucking car? Or Jeep. Whatever. Stiles was still looking at him expectantly. Then his expression changed in to a "Seriously?" one.  
"Really, Derek? Dead silence?" it was now Stiles' turn to roll eyes. "That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" 

Derek was getting annoyed of all the sarcasm he was getting from this teenager. "I'm thinking about punching YOU in the face."  
Stiles threw his hands in the air "Whoa calm down, dude, just wanted to see what you've got."

Derek glared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek walked slowly into the room. The lady wasn't even here though? What was he supposed to do?? He cursed himself for not going through every step of the plan with Stiles, he hated feeling so helpless. He turned around to the shadows next to the door where Stiles stood, but caught the boy checking out his behind. Derek was about to comment something snarky when the lady came back to the front desk. That shut him up. 

"Good evening, how can I help you?"  
Derek forced on a big smile, hoping the desperation and panic won't flicker in his eyes. 

"Um, hi." Stiles sneaked to the office. Derek tried to not follow him with his gaze. 

"So, I had a question..." What was he supposed to even ask her? And why was Stiles taking so long? Was he doing this on purpose, to show him that he is not as witty and charming as he thinks he is? Because hell, he was all correct. Derek wasn't good at making conversation. Stiles!! 

"Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown." Aargh, did he have to stutter? What would Stiles do in his position? Probably flirt really badly. Well....  
"I wasn't really expecting someone-" He could make that work.  
"Like ...me?" the lady looked at him through her lashes.

Hell, here it goes... "Oh, I was ...gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT??? Stiles snorted in the backround and he hoped that the lady didn't notice. Damn you, Stiles, if you ever dare to mention this I will... 

"My name is.." Stiles was out. And of-fucking-course he waved him enthusiastically, almost dancing there. Thank GOD, Derek thought. Did he really have to go through all this just to make sure his Beta won't bite somebody's head off?


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles walked through the dark office room like he had done it for years. Not that he had, he just knew how to read people very well. Especially someone as simple as his dad. Stiles broke the safecode of the corridor only to find that it had been deactivated already.  
"Oh no..." he turned around, knowing that it brought bad news.

He ran out to the coridor to find a limping officer with a needle in his hand. Goddamn, did Allison shoot him? Couldn't they have tried something simpler, like a hit-and-run incident of some sort where the officer had to follow them or something? Stiles cursed himself for not going through ALL of their plans, Derek's flirting skills....

"Oh, uh... just looking, for a-" did he really just attack him? He had no right to do that, right? Oh fuck, his dad is going to kill him....  
Well, if he wasn't going to die right now. Where the hell was Derek? As the officer pulled him through the corridor, Stiles tried to hit him and get a hold of his legs, but he was just pressed down harder. By some miracle he still managed to pull the fire alarm though. At least Derek knew where to come now. If he is done with flirting with the front desk lady that is.

When they reached the cells, Stiles was dropped on the floor. He backed down quickly when the officer pulled out the needle. But instead of opening one of the cells, he stepped back, horrified. Isaac's cell was empty, door opened wide, clawmarks marking the doorposts.

The next thing Stiles knew was that a really wolfy-looking Isaac was throwing the limping officer around the room. Stiles crawled out of the way, humming "from the window, to the wall, gonna give you, my all...," wondering how he even knew lyrics to this kind of songs. He didn't have much time to think about it though, because soon enough the officer laid (now fully limp) on the floor and the were-Isaac's gaze turned to him. But Derek got there first and Stiles sighed out of relief. Ofcourse he ends up here the very last minute, his hero on a white horse, honestly....

And then Derek ROARED. Like, can you even imagine that? Stiles felt its vibrations through the floor and it sent shivers down his spine. Nope, it definitely didn't turn him on, no. It seemed to have an effect on Isaac too, at least he was huddling in the corner and looking not-so-wolfy now, more like a scared kid with an anxiety attack during the exams period. Did Derek just do that?

"How'd you do that?" he asked Derek breathlessly, voice trembling.

Derek turned around with a "really?" kind of look on his face, "I am the Alpha."

Stiles could not pretend that that had turned him on like hell anymore. Isaac was still in the corner and they had an officer laying on the floor though, no time for boners. They had to get out of here, and fast. Derek was already on his way, pushing Isaac before him.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting me yeah?" Stiles yelled.  
Derek huffed and grabbed his arm. "Come on then."


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell is this place?" Stiles trips over every single thing. "The old Hale House wasn't big enough for you two?" he grinned, turning to Derek.

"I'm still on a run, Stiles. From the Argents at least... Would be nice to get some peaceful nights without worrying about them invading my home during night," Derek's answer was bitter. Stiles shut up to that, yet still managed to somehow walk into a pile of books. That's it, I'm sitting down he thought.

As if reading his thoughts, Derek replied "The couch's over there, doesn't seem like Isaac will be sleeping in it tonight." Isaac had been locked down in a large rusting subway train car to avoid any more conflicts. 

"No-no, the hideous green one- fine...," Derek sighed. Ofcourse Stiles fell on his couch, the only soft thing in this goddamn warehouse. He checked on Isaac, but he seemed to be doing alright, claws still scratching the seats before him though. Derek walked back to Stiles. The boy hadn't dared to go home since his dad would probably be mad at him and he couldn't go to Scott- well he was out with Allison, she was supposed to lock him up or something. So Derek had kind-of offered him to stay, though he did feel like a nanny taking care of his pack that way. But Stiles did help him get Isaac from the police department without doing much harm to anyone.

"Damn, mate, are you always like that with ladies?" Stiles chuckled against his sheets. 

Derek growled. "I don't usually do ladies." If he ever mentions his flirting techniques to anyone....

Stiles got up way too fast. "So, you're gay?" He didn't seem too shocked by that. Actually, not at all. That was really disturbing...

Derek rolled his eyes, "Not what I meant. I just don't - I don't trust people easily." He sat down on Isaac's couch next to him and took off his jacket. Stiles watched him almost shamelessly even though it did not go unnoticed, but Derek didn't say anything. Stiles tossed around in his bed. Now Derek got a tad bit angry. Stiles got the soft spot but he still wasn't fine with it? His sheets will get tangled like that.

"Could you please lay still? Or do I have to come and hold you down like Isaac?"

Stiles froze and looked over to Derek. "I can't sleep without my pillows..." he mumbled quietly. "It's cold."

Derek closed his eyes and shaked his head. Why had he agreed to this anyway? Stiles kept making lots of sound while trying to keep as quiet as possible. 

"That's it," Derek growled.


	5. Chapter 5

"What, I told you I can't sleep without my pillows and do you have any heaters here at all? I'm fucking freezing. Wait, do you even have electricity? I can't see shit."

"It's nighttime, what do you expect??" Derek rolled off the couch and crawled into his own.

"Hey-hey what are you doing we can't both fit here you're too big," Stiles tried to protest.

"Then leave," an angry voice hissed.

"Hmh, don't be such a Sourwolf. That couch is so far away and probably cold as ice and it just got warm here..." Stiles shifted himself so his back was against Derek's. 

"Oh, do you want the blanket, too?" Derek groaned but Stiles still got him under it after full 2 minutes of fidgeting around.

"This is actually pretty comfortable, wow," Stiles said right when Derek felt his mind shift into the unconciousness.

"Stiles.." he warned. 

"Yeah, I know, I'll shut up." Another 5 minutes passed by with minimal tossing.

"Derek?" Stiles asked with a quiet voice. Derek heard him well enough, but he was too tired... Hell, he just wants to sleep in this warmness.  
"...Derek," Stiles tried again. "Do you think I'm attractive?" He got an angry groan but no clear answer. 

"Just... I wonder if anyone will ever find me attractive. Or will I be this sarcastic ass-hat of a virgin forever, yknow?" Stiles bit his lip. He wasn't quite sure why he was telling this all to Derek Hale who was, in fact, cuddling against his back at the moment, but who else had he talk to anyway? All Scott wants to talk about lately is Allison and Stiles was getting quite sick of that already. Yeah just rub it under his nose that he had still no relationships at all. He had never even been anyone's crush? Is he truly that annoying-

"You are attractive," Derek mumbled, cutting off his thoughts. "Don't find your value from other's words or thoughts of you, though. You need to see it yourself."

Stiles was wondering if this was a dream at the moment. He started counting his fingers but a big and warm hand stopped him. 

"Now get the fuck to sleep, Stiles," Derek groaned and pulled him closer to his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek woke with a sudden realisation of warmness. He didn't want to open his eyes yet, wondering who it might be in his sleep-driven mind. His hand was definitely dead under their head though, but he didn't dare to take it away. He wished more mornings were like that. Alive and warm (exceopt for his hand). Close to his pack. With a hope for breakfast cause damn he was hungry. Derek didn't even remember when was the last time he had made breakfast for someone - Isaac was always gone before he woke up. Not that he didn't understand that, he just missed the human contact. Who in his case was waking up at the moment.

"Uh... Derek?" Stiles had totally drooled on his hand. Derek sighed but also smiled to himself. "Stiles?"

"You do have a bathroom here, right? With water and everything?" Stiles's voice seemed very unsure and worried.

Derek rolled his eyes until he understood that Stiles can't even see his facial expressions so he sighed and got out of bed.

"Why'd you do that, you were so warm," Stiles whined, but got off the couch in two seconds as he remembered his horrid need to pee. Derek raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Stiles looked surprisingly cute with his messy morning hair and Derek blushed as he remembered the late night talk they had had. He showed Stiles the way to bathroom and threw him a towel after getting his toothbrush. 

Wow, Derek's hidden bathroom was really nice next to the mess going on everywhere else in this warehouse? Stiles wallowed in the hot water raining down his shoulders and back. His thoughts wondered off to Derek and he cursed his body for getting a morning wood. But he totally blamed it on the feeling of Derek's junk against his butt all night, how could one not get aroused by that? He better not jack off there though, Derek will surely catch the scent of cum with his badass werewolf nose. Speaking of scent... Stiles looked around in the bathroom and found expensive showering gels and shampoos in a row on a shelf a bit too high for him. He got on his toes and tried not to slip until he hit one bottle down. Damn it, it was a shampoo bottle. Stiles didn't want to wash his hair knowing he was likely to catch a cold in the cold warehouse and that would only cause more headaches. He reached out again and almost slipped but a firm grip of hands stopped him. Stiles turned around, not having heard Derek come in. Derek reached to the shower gel with ease and handed it to Stiles, gaze accidentally dropping a bit too low. Both of them froze. Stiles's cock twitched.

"Uh..." they both said at the same time awkwardly. Derek backed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him, breathing heavily. What had he expected when he walked back to put his toothbrush back at its place? Well first of all he wasn't used to people showering at his place, but then again he had certainly known Stiles was there, he had just been thinking about his ass... Wait what? Derek frowned down at his now stiff member. Well, this was going to be awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

??!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!!?

Was all that was going on in Stiles's brain.

!!??!??!?!?!?!?

Uh yeah, he had to finish showering. The expensive product Derek had handed him (noNONO do NOT think about Derek giving you a handjob NO ...fuck) smelled way too much like Derek's body and Stiles really REALLY had a problem with controlling his thoughts now. He tried counting numbers to calm himself down but caught his mind wondering how long Derek's dong was. Because well, he had definitely felt it through his pants when they were spooning... STILES, STOP!! uwbeIUwfeliuifdbawekfnonononononononNONONO, NOPE. Thank god werewolves could not read minds...

Derek didn't have to though. His own mind was quite the same. Stiles Stilinski, the sarcastic human in his pack? Derek shaked his head as he put bread in the toaster. It was one thing when hormonal teenagers think about him whilst jacking off, but totally another when he, a grown-ass wolf, fantasized about a member of his pack. A teenager. Even when his butt felt so good against his dick. Even with those moles all over his face and Derek knew, all over his body, too... Oh god. What will he say to him when he gets out of the bathroom? Should he lock him up there to avoid the awkwardness? Or should he lock them both up there to pound that ass a little? OhGOD, DEREK (is that what Stiles would be moaning?) STOP YOUR INAPPROPIATE THOUghts and masturbate to normal things??! The bread hopped out of the toaster and he put in another load. Like the load of cum Stiles was gonna get on his back while grinding against him... NOT. But really, he would plant kisses all over that back, stroking his fluffy morning hair. Next thing Derek knew was that he was behind his bathroom door and listening to the hot moans of Stiles touching himself. Derek bit his lip as he reached for his own, finding it half hard already.

Stiles had not meant for this to happen but he could not resist it now, either. He imagined Derek's shaft grinding against him, tip hovering over his hole, pressing a bit in. He reached his right hand behind him and pushed one finger in, moaning deep in pleasure. He quickly shut up as he remembered his surroundings, but it was way too late. Because somebody had just groaned behind his door and he wasn't the only one panting breathlessly now. Stiles felt his heartrate go up as he froze. "...Derek?" he yelped in a sudden realisation that he had just said it out loud. QhtwefnwnrvweiebFUCKSTILESWHATDIDYOUJUSTDO

The door opened.


	8. Chapter 8

Darek glared at the sight before him. 

Stiles looked like he was caught off-guard (but not yet OFF), left hand still stroking his penis as if having a mind of its own. Stiles's eyes followed Derek's gaze to his ass and he slowly dropped his other hand from its great position. Derek growled and stepped in, closing the distance between them. Stiles gulped when he felt Derek's warm hands groping his cheeks, opening them wide. So who can blame him for getting a shocked feeling when he felt something wet and hot at his entrance? But oHgod his knees felt like they had turned into ketchup, Derek's strong hands being the only thing still holding him up. Stiles wondered if Derek had done this before as he worked his wicked way inside him.

When Derek finished and pulled away, a whine escaped Stiles's throat. Derek grinned at the dripping wet sight before him and swinged Stiles off his feet and on his soft carpet. Stiles was surprised and turned on even more by this sudden change of position, now kneeling on all fours. He didn't have much time to wonder though - Derek had already found his way to Stiles's crack and slid his cock against it, moaning while pressing him closer from his hips. "Derek," Stiles tried to make a point across the groaning but his voice was shaky and body full of sensations he would've never imagined. "Derek, ahh... uh are we not going to ...ah ...use lube?" 

Derek groaned, "What do you think the rimming was for, you're so wet I could slide my whole hand in you," Stiles felt a strong grip from his right hip to move down to his front, stroking his dick a few times just to feel his hardness. A drop of precum landed on the carpet and Derek bit Stiles's back. "O-ow! So... you ARE gay?" Derek bit down one more, harder this time, and removed his hand from Stiles's member. "He-hey not what I meant-" but Derek shut him up with a poking sensation against his ass, slowly slipping the tip in. Stiles felt shivers crawl all over his back and his body clenched against Derek's cock, earning a loud groan.

Stiles couldn't quite comprehend this new feeling yet, he would've had thought he needed more prep work but then again nothing itched or hurt, so he relaxed and rocked a bit closer to Derek like nudging him to go on. Derek took that as a signal and pushed deeper inside. Stiles found himself wondering if this means he won't be able to poop for a week. Did gay pornstars have chronical diarrhea? But he couldn't really give more fucks at the moment, because Derek had started moving back and forth slowly an it sent new shivers over Stiles's body. Everything but his groin area and Derek's hot hands on his hips seemed to be covered with goosebumps, he felt the hair on the back of his head prickle, too. Derek's moans got louder as he pumped faster into him, balls hitting against his sensitive perineum and god, if those sounds weren't the hottest thing Stiles had ever heard....

Derek felt way too close, the tightness and the friction against his dick driving him over the edge faster than any speed limit in the US allowed. Like the little moans and whines of Stiles weren't enough. He pushed deeper inside of him with every thrust, tension building up in a familiar way and not being able to hold back he pulled out and bit Stiles once more while shooting all over his back. Oh jesus christ, this was even hotter than his wildest wet dreams, Stiles looking at him over his shoulder, ass still pulsating in the air, body covered with hot come. Derek tried to memorize the picture for jerking off later on, but decided that it wasn't nearly enough. He reached for his phone in the pants that were thrown on the ground next to them and quicky took a few pictures. When Stiles understood what was happening, he streched his butt out even more to give the perfect view and Derek moaned, full-on hard again. But now wasn't the time to go for round two yet, he wanted to take care of Stiles's needs first.

Derek threw his phone back on the floor and grabbed Stiles, carrying him to the couch. Isaac was long gone and noone else knew where they were so who gives? Stiles tried to hit him a few times until he finally put him down and sat on the ground between the boy's legs. 

"Derek, what are you-" was all Stiles could manage to say before Derek took him into his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek didn't waste his time around.  
He started off with teasing Stiles's cock with a few licks here and there, but quickly found his way to the top. He slid down slowly, looking up to see Stiles's bent body, feeling the boy quiver under him. Derek grinned mischievously and glided down to the base of Stiles's manhood. The poor teenage boy gasped and his hands rushed into Derek's hair, movements now uncontrollable. Derek got the hint and started moving in rythmic movements, twisting his head a bit whilst going down, but then Stiles's movements got too frantic and Derek had to make room for his right hand too, to make sure he won't 'fall off this dick'.

However, his left hand slided over the teenager's body and reached for his nipple. Stiles moaned and jolted his hips up when Derek pinched it. He had known for a while that Stiles's little perky nips were oversensitive, and so Derek wondered if he could make him come just by playing with them. But as his mouth was already doing some pretty amazing job he decided to find this particular answer out later. 

Stiled was in paradise. Really. The warm mouth moving up and down constantly was driving him insane. And it was Derek Hale making him feel this way?? Not that Stiles had never imagined this, how could one not with those baby pink lips of Derek's and a jawline like that... Just that he was too scared to put any pressure on his head even though he would've wanted to. Maybe. Actually, Derek seemed to be way too good at this?? Did he practice it on someone every day or..? Stiles almost cried out when Derek finally deepthroated him. It was ...godlike. Being down the throat of an Alpha who could roar mindless monsters back to scared teenagers... There was reverence in that thought and Stiles remembered the look on Derek's face as he turned to Stiles after saving his ass. With one last whimper Stiles came down Derek's throat, hands holding his head still in a strong grip. He moaned as he felt Derek swallowing him wholly whilst having intense eye contact.

"Uh... wow." this had to be one of the few times Stiles had no words at all. He was still processing what had happened as he felt something landing on his face.  
"Hey, what was that for?" Stiles grumbled.´, taking the T-shirt off his head and looking all around the couch to find his pants and his backpack.

"For you not getting a cold?" Derek answered, lifting hid eyebrows up. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Stiles groaned "You could've given it to me nicely, too yknow," but put his clothes on. He felt his stomach growling and stepped closer to the part of warehouse that could almost be called a kitchen. Derek had somehow already managed to change his whole appearance and was frying eggs with bacon. He looked up and explained "...I didn't know what to make you so I kinda made everything," Stiles stared at the pile of sandwiches, two cups of yoghurt with muesli and two more plates with salad. "Just choose whatever you like and I'll eat the rest." Derek shrugged.

"Oh and we should probably hurry up, you've got like, a hundred missed calls or so." Stiles froze. He had totally forgot letting Scott know of his whereabouts and it was already 10 am which meant he had missed the early morning practice.... He is so gonna die. As he stood in the kitchen and imagined all the ways his father could possibly kill him along with extra yelling from coach, Derek creeped behind him and kissed his neck.

"You coming?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Goddamn it, Stiles. Where the hell are you?" Scott tapped his feet against the ground, clearly nervous. He hadn't answered his phone and his dad said he thought he was staying with Scott the whole night.... He quickly lied something to the Sheriff and decided to call Derek. 

"Heeey, so I think Stiles is missing and he might've been attacked by some kind of lizardous monster, will you help me find him?" Scott said all that with one quick breath, panic clear in his voice.

"Uh..." Derek sounded confused. "What- what lizard are you talking about?" 

"We were at Isaac's house last night with Allison and it was like something we had never seen before, had a tail and green skin and everything. But I'll tell you on the way, I've got one of Stiles's shirts if you want his scent? And we should probably start where you last saw him-"

"Scott." Derek stopped the teenager's worried voice. "Stiles is right here. We slept in." Stiles could breathe again. Yeah. Slept in. Sure. They definitely did not have sex for 2 hours straight (not even 2 hours gay). No. Nothing like that ever happened. He just forgot to turn on his phone it seems.

"Oh thank GOD, why isn't he here now then? Stiles, you there? Can you hear me? Can you give me to Stiles?" Derek looked at Stiles expectantly before giving the phone to him. 

"Uh, hi Scott..." he started off awkwardly. How was he supposed to explain all that to him?

"Dude, I even called your dad and he said he thought you were with me? Couldn't you let me know you were safe? This lizard thingie could've killed someone yesterday. I was so worried, man?"

Stiles sighed. "Yea I know, we were kinda busy with Isaac and then we ran from the cops and stuff, so I didn't want to get home. We're at Derek's lair or something right now, I don't really know where it is. But didn't Isaac tell you anything?"

"Uh, Isaac? What were you guys doing there... No I haven't seen him since morning, why?"

"Eh, nothing I guess. But alright, I'll try to get there as fast as I can. You didn't tell my dad anything, right?" maybe he's gonna have to stay at Derek's for a few more days. But with mornings like these... Okay. No time to think about THAT right now, he still had to process it all.

"I tried to explain him something about a movie night but it was probaby too confusing so he's going to ask you about it anyway. Alright, seeya at school, gotta tell you about yesterday." Stiles handed the phone to Derek who had put sunglasses on and looked hella hot again. Stiles wondered if this night had gotten them close enough for him to tap that ass but in fear of getting his wrist broken he decided not to try.


End file.
